ing it Back
by BunnyBrush
Summary: Just an older Fan character of mine I decided to bring back. Will update with more later.


The sunset is beautiful isn't it? Do you know why the sky flares red when the sun sets? Red is one of the many colours that reflects from the setting sun and red travels the farthest. ….Well that Pyro man said something like that didn't he? It's been so long..Since then.  
>Everything was so different. The Nobodies had seemed to vanish of the face of the earth, the worlds all seemed to be colliding and clashing, heartless were piling up then disappearing for days then another day murdering plenty of innocent hearts….She felt like she was alone. The only one trying to get rid of them, the only one trying to set things right again.<br>She lost her best friend..her sister. Without a proper goodbye the girl left. Hasn't come back, no words from her no sightings. The Twilight radiated memories of the happiest times.. Those hurt the most.  
>The alley ways and corridors echoed their laughter, her and his. The clock bell rang with her singing voice, beautiful. The sun never was as beautiful as her, now it was just ugly.<p>

So she too. Left.

SteamGrid was over run with corrupt hearts and conflict. It swallowed itself up in darkness and hate. It disappeared, residents with it. Jack, her brother, the bar tender and the heart of the family. He burned to his death in an acid spill in the factory months before. Reaxis was consumed with the shadows. It was unknown if he suffered but now he lingers as a major heartless somewhere. He will be killed.  
>Now she is left. Her bright green eyes faded to forest. Her pale skin scarred and rough.<p>

Piper walks through the dark alley in the world that never was. The only place that really felt like home. The gun gauntlets on her forearms swinging with her rhythm slowly. Her knee high converse with steel bottoms splashing through small pools of water, as it was raining earlier.  
>She was able to change her look with what little munny she had left from saving with..Her.<br>If you had seen The Black Parade video somewhere on the interwebs, that shirt that we never really knew the name of that the band wore- we had all seen it and knew what it looks like..  
>She proudly wore the black and white trim band shirt, a bounded chest?, and only slight baggy black pants. She hid her face with a hood, the hood on a dark red cloak that danced around her body in the wind as she walked.<br>"Excuse me sir!" A womans voice came from behind her. The woman was blonde, short messy hair and dark eyes. She looked sketchy… "But..But can you be so kind as to spare some..munny? My husband.h-he died only so long ago..and I don't have any more..more..f u n ds …" Her head twitched to the side and her voice went raspy. "Please" . . . . . "I don't want to **d I E**…" Black shadows shot from her mouth as her head snapped back, her back arching and her thin, boney figure morphing into something..Animalistic.  
>Jumping back the cold frown he wore never faulted. Readying his gauntlets and loading the bullets he watched the horror before him. The woman was on all fours, her elbows snapped back, her spine poking through the skin of her back and her waist squeezed under her rib cage. With a scream it crawled its way to Piper. Black..hollow…eyes.<p>

Panting, Piper wiped a spot of blood from his cheek. The stare at the mess of black blood on the ground, the mess of what once was a woman. What.. happened to her?  
>There was no time for questions now, he needed to get back to his new apartment. After collecting what little munny came from her being and the little orbs of colours that seemed to give one experience and intelligence and strength, he headed back.<p>

The place was small. Only one medium room with a mini-fridge, a sink, three cupboards and a wardrobe. The rest was space for furniture. He only had a cot for a bed. Why need more? The cot was the only thing he owned other than bottles of water. No food, no nothing. How he survived was odd.  
>Bright red hair stuck up after sliding off the hood. It was short and faded almost back in the back parts. The dark red cloak was taken off, folded and put on the counter next to the sink. His shoes were taken off by the cot. And there he sat. Sitting for hours. Internal clock said 12am. In 8 hours he'd be out again until 12. So he sat. for 8 hours. Staring at the floor.<br>What has she H E become?  
>After she left him…<p> 


End file.
